


[podfic] With Paper and String

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of hkath's fic "With Paper and String."
Author’s Summary: Jensen's mixtape still has two songs on it. His birdhouse died in the planning stage. The hair on his knuckles is growing back all weird and bristly. He hasn't been having the best month.
Length: 00:47:39





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Paper and String](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244165) by hkath. 



**Story:** [With Paper and String](http://hkath.livejournal.com/578712.html)  
**Author:** hkath  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author’s Summary:** Jensen's mixtape still has two songs on it. His birdhouse died in the planning stage. The hair on his knuckles is growing back all weird and bristly. He hasn't been having the best month.  
**Length:** 00:47:39

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/With%20Paper%20and%20String/WIth%20Paper%20and%20String.mp3) (44.1 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/With%20Paper%20and%20String/01%20With%20Paper%20and%20String.m4b) (22.7 MB)  
\+ also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-paper-and-string)

**Stream it here:**  


Podficcer’s Notes: 

Yes, I definitely drew the coverart with my own two hands (or one hand, since I am not ambidextrous).

FYI, if you’re reading this, it means you like podfics and should totally go over to [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/) and participate in the SPN podfic gift exchange! ♥ Moar podfics!

And with that: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT. 

 

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2099446.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/108219.html)


End file.
